1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of hand tools. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved magnetic clamp device suitable for use with difficult work pieces and environments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clamps are well-known in the art. Vise-Grip™ brand locking pliers are an example. Such clamps include a handle mechanism, a clamping mechanism manipulated by the handle mechanism, and a locking mechanism suitable for retaining the clamping mechanism in a fixed position relative to a work piece. There many different known methods for implementing these basic structures, for which myriad patents have been issued. The great majority of these prior patents involve various improvements or modifications to the locking mechanisms. Others disclose locking pliers with internal springs to provide tension and a thumb catch for locking/unlocking the tool. Other patents disclose mechanisms for adjusting the angle of the jaws of the clamping mechanisms to accommodate different sizes of work pieces to be gripped. Yet other patents involve tools having jaws which move in relation to the handle mechanisms.
None of the disclosed prior art offers all of the functionality disclosed in the present invention. Moreover, the implementation of similar individual concepts in earlier patents differs significantly with the implementation of the present invention. Thus none of the disclosed prior art anticipates the present invention.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved clamp device with quick release interchangeable clamping members.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved clamp device with clamping members moveable relative to the jaws to better accommodate work pieces.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved clamp device with a magnetic clamping member to hold the device onto a ferro-metallic work piece.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved clamp device with variously shaped clamping members suitable for use with difficutly situated work pieces.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.